Searching for Tomorrow
by Ivory Muse
Summary: "Because their relationship isn't sordid, forbidden, or the subject of epic poetry, but they're okay with that." Fifty sentences on Sokka and Suki.


A/N: This was _supposed _to be a Christmas present to my BFF, Dragon. However, this is a day late, and seeing as she's watched three episodes of Avatar tops, she probably won't get much. But it's the thought that counts! (Hopefully.) So... I did this for the 1sentence community on LJ, because Sukka is seriously underrepresented in the fandom. (Translation: I was too lazy to finish my Maiko one-shot, so suddenly my muse started wildly pointing this thing out and now I did my first fanfic so please don't eat me!)

#01- Walking: Sokka has never been one for lengthy strolls, but with Suki's calloused hand in his as they walk around Kyoshi Island, when she points out the boomerang sharpener's stall and the newly refurbished dojo, he decides that they might just be all right.

#02- Waltz: Their first dance at their wedding is slow and cautious at first, both hesitant- then Sokka suddenly dips her and from there no holds are barred as they twirl and spin.

#03- Wishes: Suki wishes for many things in her tiny metal prison cell; one foolish one she wishes she hadn't vocalized is for Sokka to sweep in and save her.

#04- Wonder: When an unfamiliar guard bursts in on her, lips out, she does not think only strikes; his helmet hits the floor to reveal tanned skin and a bewildered expression and Suki wonders which spirit she should thank for granting her request.

#05- Worry: He is elated when Suki confesses her pregnancy to him- that quickly turns to terror at the thought of being responsible for something that's as delicate and squishy as a loaf of bread.

#06- Whimsy: All of Sokka's fear isn't alleviated after his son's birth; however, after he takes his little kid for his first fishing trip (getting yet _another _hook stuck in his thumb in the process) and watches him coo appreciatively at the colorful fish, the flight of whimsy reassures him that babies are made of sterner stuff than he thought- Suki has a rather different opinion, something along the lines of 'extreme irresponsibility' and 'complete idiocy'.

#07- Wasteland: She and Sokka comb charred Earth Kingdom land in search of Space Sword, and all she can think of is how lush forestland can be warped into little more than ashes in a matter of hours, how close the two of them came to being part of the destruction.

#08- Whisky/Rum: According to the romance scrolls Katara denies having and Sokka denies reading, alcohol is supposed to lead to all sorts of fun shenanigans- why, then, is he holding his girlfriend's hair back as she retches into the chamber pot for the dozenth time, both vowing to never touch liquid fire ever again?

#09- War: During the war, they passionately made use of every spare moment they had, in fear of never getting the opportunity again- now what do they do with all of the time in the world?

#10- Weddings: Aang and Katara's was sentimental, Zuko and Mai's formal and dignified- theirs had half the guests drunk before its end, a previous night's rain turned the ground beneath their feet into clinging mud, and a group of singing nomads had stumbled in to perform an off-key version of"Secret Tunnel"- yet Sokka and Suki still cheerfully proclaim their wedding vastly superior to everyone else's.

#11- Birthday: "Will you marry me?" Sokka wildly blurts out during her sixteenth birthday dinner, nearly choking on his komodo chicken in the process as he pulls out a hand-carved betrothal necklace- her throat is closing a bit as she ties it around her neck with shaking fingers, but for a different reason.

#12- Blessing: She insists on going to the South Pole to see if Sokka's grandmother will approve of the match- the elderly woman looks her up and down, smiles a little, and nods.

#13- Bias: Suki doesn't bother to stop Sokka when he proudly brags that his wife is beautiful and his son a chip off the old block- around 'I once single-handedly orchestrated a prison break,' she takes the tankard away.

#14- Burning: Sokka has never doubted that Suki is capable of taking care of herself, but still gives her one last kiss before she sails off into the burning sky.

#15- Breathing: His cheek is damp with face paint and sweat; Suki leans in to prove that she's a girl after all and relishes the way his breathing quickens (_it has nothing to do with the flames coming closer every second._)

#16- Breaking: It isn't Sokka's fault, not really, but when he stares up at the crescent moon and says no, she feels the tiniest bit of her begin to shatter, and longs to know what she's done wrong.

#17- Belief: It is a mantra he constantly repeats after the invasion: _Azula always lies, Azula always lies, Azula always lies..._

#18- Balloon: Suki lounges against Sokka's legs as he proudly describes how he helped invent the hot-air balloon, remembering the ones they captured years ago.

#19- Balcony: The two of them duck their heads to hide their smirks as Aang and Katara come back inside the tea shop with flushed cheeks; did they _really _think that a fully exposed balcony was a private place for a first kiss?

#20- Bane: Suki seethes for a good hour after the Water Tribe boy barges in on her warriors and practically begs for a swift pummeling; just who does he think he is?

#21- Quiet: It's the quiet moments that count, like lying on their backs and watching the koala-sheep cloud devour the moose-lion cloud- at least, according to Sokka.

#22- Quirks: Suki hasn't known many boys, but even with her limited exposure, she has to admit that being willing to wear full Kyoshi regalia isn't a normal trait.

#23- Question: One day, Suki casually asks about Sokka's unusual moon-gazing habit, and is nearly stricken dumb by the sheer courage in Yue's sacrifice.

#24- Quarrel: Sokka doesn't mean to be so obsessive about Suki's safety, doesn't mean to irritate her to no end, but he can't lose her again, not after reuniting with her by pure chance.

#25- Quitting: She is weakening ever so quickly- they have comet-fueled firebending and she is only armed with a few fans- but she will return to Sokka victorious, she _will._

#26- Jump: "I dare you," she says, smirking, and he leaps off the cliff into the murky water below just to spite her- "How is this scary, again?"

#27- Jester: Few sounds are more beautiful to him than Suki's hearty laughter- fortunately, he's good at telling plenty of jokes.

#28- Jousting: They regularly spar with each other to keep their skills sharp; seeing as these mostly end in make-out sessions, it's difficult to ascertain the victor.

#29- Jewel: He knows Suki has never owned anything as expensive and frivolous as valuable jewelry before; when gives her an emerald hair comb for an anniversary, Sokka is mesmerized by the way her pale eyes gleam when she puts it on.

#30- Just: Suki is _not _jealous of Toph; she just wishes, sometimes, that she could coax a smile out of Sokka as easily as the younger girl can.

#31- Smirk: Sokka's lips curve into a smirk as he watches Suki's exasperated fuming- he's beaten her at Pai Sho for the twenty-third time, and she still hasn't admitted defeat.

#32- Sorrow: When she first visits the South Pole, Sokka shows her around his tiny village, pointing out each igloo and bone canoe, but what Suki notices is the fact that there are, at most, fifty people left.

#33- Stupidity: "Sokka, why would you _ever _think that it's a good idea to dig a fish hook out of your thumb with another fish hook?"

#34- Serenade: Suki would be far more pleased with Sokka's song for her if it didn't have to make the fact that he loved her more than meat explicitly clear.

#35- Sarcasm: "But in my song I said I loved you more than sarcasm, too- what do you mean, 'I'm touched?'"

#36- Sordid: Their relationship isn't sordid, forbidden, or the subject of epic poetry, but they're okay with that.

#37- Soliloquy: Sokka regularly holds lengthy conversations with himself, and Suki just rolls her eyes and laughs whenever she overhears.

#38- Sojourn: They take a brief holiday to Ember Island right after they're married, and both note that it's a lot more relaxing without the threat of Sozin's Comet hanging over their heads.

#39- Share: Their kiss deepens, Sokka wraps his arms around her and clings to the ragged sleeves of her prison tunic- for a moment, they share a spot in the universe.

#40- Solitary: The worst part of imprisonment is not the crushing lack of freedom, the fear that her warriors have been harmed, or the endless manual labor- it is the solitude, hour after hour, and the knowledge that she will never see Sokka again.

#41- Nowhere: Suki asks where they're going today, and Sokka truthfully replies that they aren't going anywhere- she takes that as a hint to engulf his lips.

#42- Neutral: Sokka is forced to be the impartial referee as Suki and Zuko fight out 'Coffee vs. Tea- The Epic Battle to End All Epic Battles."

#43- Nuance: Suki applies delicate precision to fighting with her fans- it isn't the only thing.

#44- Near: They clutch hands throughout the airship ride back to the Western Air Temple, relishing the closeness of their skin.

#45- Natural: Sokka loves planning things, analyzing things, making sure that everything is quantified in some way, but being with Suki is so natural, so very much like breathing, he forgets to.

#46- Horizon: After Sokka and his friends leave on their flying bison, Suki watches them grow smaller and smaller on the horizon- turning back to see her nearly destroyed village, she knows that she can't be a passive observer of the war any longer.

#47- Valiant: It's foolish of him to slam Azula into a wall, stare into her merciless gold eyes, and demand information on Suki, but he makes a valiant effort, anyway.

#48- Virtuous: Somehow, Suki suspects that she isn't one of the helpless, pure damsels so common in fairy-tales, nor is Sokka a paragon of noble virtue, but he's come to save her, and she's willing to play along with the story for a little while.

#49- Victory: Sokka is still gasping for breath as he tries to slow his heartbeat- he just came _this close _to falling to his death - when Suki comes sailing back, victorious, and while his boomerang may not have come back, Suki has, and that is infinitely preferable.

#50- Defeat: He is lucky enough to at least be there during her final moments- it was madness, expecting a teenage girl to overtake a crew of overpowered men- and as she takes her last shuddering breath, he can swear there is the ghost of a loving smile on her ashen face.


End file.
